The present invention relates to a distillation apparatus, and more particularly, to a distillation apparatus that utilizes micro-wave energy for vaporizing the fluid to be purified.
In recent years, the consumer has become more aware that tap water in many communities may contain suspected carcinogens, suspended solids and chemicals, as well as bacteria and/or viruses. As a result, a variety of water purification devices and small stills for use in the home have entered the market place.
These devices have been made up of a boiler or container for tap water and a heater for converting the water into steam which is then condensed into a pure product by the cooling action of air or water. The heat has usually been provided by an electrically powered resistance element.
The prior art devices use a lot of energy and take a lot of time to boil the water. In addition, these devices overheat whenever the boiler is empty.
An object of the invention is to provide a distillation apparatus that utilizes micro-wave energy as the power source for vaporizing a fluid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a distiller in which the vaporizing action is relatively quick, economical and free from overheating.
A further object of this invention is to provide for the easy adaptation of conventional micro-wave cooking units for use in a distillation apparatus.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a distiller that is easily assembled and disassembled for quick cleaning and maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a micro-wave powered water distiller that connects to the water mains and has an automatic mode of operation.
Another object is to use micro-waves to provide distilled water as part of a refrigeration unit so as to provide cold or cool water.